Mr. Perfect
Personal Real Name: Richard Dave Alias: Mr. Perfect Meaning to Name: *He is everything a human can be perfect as. *He wants to eliminate anyone else that‘s quite flawless. Nickname(s): Night Owl Age: 20 D.O.B: November 27, 1999 Birthplace: Liverpool, Britain Language: English, and German Current Residence: New York, New Jersey Gender: Male Species/Race: Human Status: Active Alliance: S.A.K.A, and NightShift Occupation: Murderous Agent Combat Weapon(s): * Handguns * Daggers Method of Killing: * Slicing their necks * Bashing their heads in * Choking them to death Reason(s) to Kill: *Feels there are too many flaws out there that don’t deserve to live. *Wants to be the only perfect one there every was. Origin No one stays perfect '''forever.... Richard Dave is perfect. He said so himself, and no one dares oppose him. He calls himself Mr. Perfect because in his eyes, he is the best murder, hacker, and person in the whole planet. It all happened when he was 19 years old. Richard was finally heading off to University of Technology and Science in New York. He worked his butt off to get the scholarship, and especially since he is from Britain, he had to beg his parents to give him money to buy his ticket. His begging worked, and soon enough, he left Britain behind and moved to the US. When he first came to the US, he realized how horrible the country was. So many flaws everywhere, and it overwhelmed him. The buildings around him were being worn down, and his hopes used to be high. His hopes were now an old time low, and he was saddened. In his mind, America had tall buildings with green grass, and birds chirping around. However, all that he had seen was horrible people, and the reality of America. Either way, he pushed it away, and started his studies. His dorm room had a beautiful view of a small river and it was perfect for him. He unpacked his clothes, and items, however when he saw his mirror, it was broken. Richard set up his mirror on his desk, and stared at it. He started to nitpick his face, and body. His face was too pale, his body too thin, his hair too thin, and his eyes were ugly in his mind. He wanted to be flawless, and perfect all around. Richard wanted the world to be perfect, and to never have flaws, but he knew it could never happen. Richard was walking down the street, and found a child reading comic books. Super-heroes came across his mind. The idea of being perfect was to become a superhuman. He loved the idea of being a superhuman, however he knew it could never happen. So, he carried on into focusing on his studies. However, one day he overheard a group of scientists talking about an experiment. They needed a human to volunteer, and they need someone who did not mind the mutation that could happen. Richard was curious about it, and decided to talk to the group, the group grew weary about it because he was being very pushy about it. Yet, after a week of constant begging, they allowed him to be their test subject. Richard grew happy, because who knew if the experiment would be a success or not. The word, “Power” flew into his mind a couple of times as he began the experiment. The experiment lasted for nearly 3 months, until the unspeakable happened. A special force busted in, and shot down the scientists. Richard was in a coma like state, and did not know what happened until he woke up in a building that was not the college he was in. He looked around, and his eyes were hurting him. He rubbed his eyes, and grabbed a small mirror nearby. The mirror showed him, the same as normal, however his body was enhanced. His eyes saw more than the average human. His condition was overall better. He stood up from the bed, and when he got outside of the room, he was greeted by strange people. They grabbed his wrists, and locked him up into a small room. Richard grew worried, and started to scream. He didn’t want to die like this! He still needed to see the world. The new people took him outside of the room, and pushed him into a dark room. The room light up to see cameras around, these people were stalking him! He yelled for answers, and they explained they were following for a long time, because to them, he was their Mr. Perfect. They made sure he would overhear the scientists that day, in order to trap him. They wanted his body and mind to create the weapon to murder. He tried to escape but it was too late. For years and years, they brainwashed him, and trained him. He would follow orders without question, and carry out missions. Due to his ability, he was the perfect weapon. The organization never thought he would escape, which is what he did. He was in his room, and planned for years the perfect escape route. They trained him to be the best of the best, so he was confident in his skills. He was able to kill the guards, and open systems to let him escape. Sadly, as he tried to escape, one of the guards shot out his eyes. He was bleeding around the building, but that didn’t stop him from escaping. He pulled though, and escape the place. Richard swore revenge on the organization. He went and stole some new white cyborg eyes. Luckily, after years of trying to live through life without his eyes, he grew better, and now plans for revenge for everyone. Only can he be truly perfect. Theme Song Song: Deep Six Personality '''Personality: * Narcissistic * Sarcastic * Arrogant * Impolite * Defensive * Patronizing * Machiavellian Special Items: His weapons and small compact mirror Likes: * Pain * Mirrors * Nature * Beauty * Photography * Martial Arts * Electronics Dislikes: * Body odor * Body hair * Being alone * Being touched * The rain * Winter * Annoying people * Rough textures in clothing Fears: * Being touched * Untidiness * Being forgotten * Vile odor * Being alone Appearance Hair: Blond Skin: Pale Eyes: White Height: 6’1 Weight: 195 Body Type: Lean Outfit: Dark blue button shirt, light blue/silver double breasted coat, black slacks, with black combat shoes Accessories: None Distinguishing Features: His white eyes Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: None Family: Mrs. Davis (his mother), Mr. Davis (his father) Allies/Friends: NightShift Rivals/Enemies: Everyone who is not perfect Physical Disorder(s): * Blindness * Borderline Personality Disorder * Histrionic Personality Disorder Abilities/Strengths: * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Intelligence * Danger Intuition * Hacking Intuition * Hunting Intuition * Unbreakable Skin * Pain Suppression * Apathy Weaknesses/Faults: * His eyes can be ripped away * His sight is not well * He needs to get strong emotions to release his powers * His powers have limits * He can easily get injured when in power mode * He can’t hack some systems * He is a perfectionist * His emotions can destroy his relationships Facts * He is a full blown narcissist * Due to his experiment, he copes by calling himself perfect * He likes to carry a mirror to "see" himself despite being blind * Mr. Perfect was made by Idea Informative101 * Template Design/Editor by BlackBullet235 Category:Admin Creations Category:Official Cweepypasta Character